


Addicted

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Cock Smothering, Crotch Sniffing, Cum Inflation, M/M, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Really, really old fic.Mikey loves Raph's scent.





	Addicted

He doesn’t know what it is, but Mikey can’t keep himself away from Raphael.

He always needs to be with him: beside him when they’re walking, behind him in a queue, beneath him during practice. Always touching and feeling, skin on skin.

It’s gotten addicting, like a drug. Mikey can’t pull himself away and he doesn’t understand why he needs it and why it makes his head spin like a carousel.

He especially doesn’t get it when Raphael kisses him for the first time.

It’s sudden. Raph’s got him pinned against his bedroom wall, nose to nose, growling right in his face about something stupid or something. He’s not sure, because his head is heavy and he’s barely listening because – fuck, Raph smells so fucking good – and Raph cuts himself off anyway by smashing their mouths together.

Neither of them fight it, and neither of them say anything after it ends. Both pairs of eyes are glazed, clouded with need and instinct.

When Mikey tries to speak, Raph’s already turned tail and left.

—

Raph’s dick is amazing.

It tastes amazing, smells amazing, feels amazing in his hands and mouth and – god he wants it so bad. So, so fucking bad.

He shuffles forward, pressing his nose against the hard flesh and just – breathes. Takes in Raph’s scent, nuzzles his cock lovingly; letting his pre dribble across his beak; runs his tongue over it and melts at how warm and good it tastes.

“G-God…Mikey…” He takes it in his mouth, eyes closed as he sucks and Raph’s hand supports him, one on his cock and one on the back of his head, guiding him down so that his nose meets plastron, faster and faster and harder and harder until Raph cums over and over.

—

“Think they can smell it on ya?” The bed creaks as Raph fucks him, and Mikey can only groan pathetically in reply - so full of Raph’s cum and his cock that it’s almost unbearable. “Hm? Think they–they know what I’m doing to ya? Makin’ ya into?”

“O-Oh god, I-,” Mikey croaks, so full and heavy and needy and god – can’t Raph just fuck him harder already? “–hope so. Wanna– F-Fuck!”

“Mmm,” Raph husks, leaning down to bite Mikey’s shoulder, “wonder if they’re jealous?” His breath is hot against Mikey’s skin and it just makes him flush even more, “that– that I’m making you all mine. Filling you up. G-God, look at you.”

He runs a hand over Mikey’s stomach, bulging from Raph; all of Raph’s cum from how many times he’s been fucked and bred by him. “M-Maybe – Maybe I’ll let them fill you up too. Let them breed ya like the little cock whore you are.” Raph groans, fucks him harder as if to emphasise his point. “Betcha want that? Huh?”

God. That sounds so fucking hot. Makes him wonder about his brothers’ cocks and how they’ll feel inside him. Mikey squirms, working his cock needily to the pace of Raph’s fucking until he finally cums, and Raph smirks, plugging him up with a toy as he pulls out.


End file.
